


The Monster

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [3]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is really Frankenstein's monster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "13/ Victor Frankenstein (Penny Dreadful)" : 13 was " the monster"
> 
> Hey, have a guess! Do I own Penny Dreadful? Nope!
> 
> Enjoy!

In the dark of the night, when there was just too much light and not enough morphine, the walls of Victor’s room would darken with silhouettes and echo with cries.

He was doomed to see his children forever.

The abomination he had created, to haunt him for his sins.

The perfect being he had created, to see the errors of his ways.

The devil he had created, to punish him once and for all.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and felt the weight of the dead as only the guilty can.

He had always been the monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can curse me if you did not, or leave me a kudo or comment!


End file.
